


Giving In

by destroya_ah_ah



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dry Humping, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroya_ah_ah/pseuds/destroya_ah_ah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I froze, regardless of the heat. My brother’s distinguishably cold hand slid lightly up my arm. I could tell it was Gerard; no one else’s hands could be that icy in the height of summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cammyohcammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammyohcammy/gifts).



> Written in exchange for cammyohcammy's Frerard, 'Well, tonight will it ever come?'.  
> You're beautiful, sweetie.

I woke in the night, too hot and too restless. I looked over at my clock, a little blurry without my glasses on – _00:26am_. It was _still_ only just past midnight and I was getting sick of waking up mere minutes after each attempt at sleep. Throwing the cover away from my arms, I figured it’d be more efficient to lose heat if I took off my t-shirt. I breathed with the relief of feeling a bit cooler and settled back down.

 

I woke again, only a few irritating minutes later. I thought I heard something, but I guessed it was just my restlessness playing tricks on me as I looked around the room, not finding anything new. Feeling myself falling asleep once more, I forced myself to relax.

 

Something stopped me. The bit of duvet to the side of me moved and I heard a quiet breath as someone bundled in next to me. I froze, regardless of the heat. My brother’s distinguishably cold hand slid lightly up my arm. I could tell it was Gerard; no one else’s hands could be that icy in the height of summer. Turning onto my back, I let him touch my arm more, figuring he couldn’t sleep either. I should have known I was wrong. I should have guessed what was going to happen next. He’d tried it before but I’d yelled at him and we hadn’t spoken for at least a week afterwards.

 

Gerard leaned over me, hands moving either side of my shoulders.

“Hey, lil’ brother.” He greeted, voice unusually deep. Even in the darkness, I could tell he was smirking.

“Ugh, fuck off, Gee.” I snapped, shoving his arm so he’d fall back into the free space next to me. “I thought you couldn’t sleep or something, but no; it’s just _this_ again.” Sighing in annoyance, Gerard didn’t give up. He threw the cover off more and reached for my stomach, walking two fingers up from my belly button and over my chest. I slapped his hand away angrily. “I said, fuck _off_.”

“Don’t be like that.” He complained, voice airy and whiny. Without warning, he leaped a leg over to the other side of me and straddled my hips, remaining fully clothed to my relief. “I know you regret pushing me away last time.”

 

Looking down at me through the gloom, he stretched up and pulled his t-shirt off over his head, leaning back down to spread his hands over my stomach. I hissed at the freezing contact and found myself unable to move.

“See, it’s easy if you let me.” He whispered, smoothing his hands up to my chest and rocking his hips forward once. He sighed quietly from the movement, already hard against me.

“No.” I murmured. It was more of a command to myself not to get hard than a plea for Gerard to stop. I wriggled, trying to punch his knee but finding his thigh instead and making him jolt forward again.

“Oh, like it like that, huh?” He teased.

“ _No._ ” I whined, all hope drifting away as I felt my blood rush between my legs.

 

In a last attempt, I grabbed Gerard’s wrists and pulled at them to try and move him away. It didn’t work. All I succeeded in doing was dragging his hands off me and dropping them either side of my chest, which forced his face alarmingly close to mine.

“Giving in, are we?” He asked, breathing the words into my ear. Kissing my jaw once, he shuffled himself about and parted my legs with his knees so that he could rest between them.

“Stop it.” I told him, though my voice was weak. He kissed my neck more and more, moving his hips so slowly and gently it was like torture. I felt myself relax into what Gerard was doing – and I hated myself for it. My throat unknotted and I let out a pleasured sigh.

“Give in, Mikey. That’s it.” He encouraged, thrusting stronger against me.

 

The kisses moved up to my mouth. I found myself kissing back. There was nothing I could do to stop him anymore and I could no longer deny enjoying it. Rolling my tongue out, it locked with his and our kisses grew deeper. I’d decided that if I was giving in, I was going to give in properly.

 

Mustering all my courage, I gave back everything that Gerard was doing. I grabbed his sides and squeezed and slid my hands down lower on his hips while I returned the thrusts, doubling the friction. He moaned at it. I moved my arm again, forcing it down on his back so his chest would press onto mine. I whimpered with the increasing tightness below my stomach. Gerard went into overdrive.

“ _Ah_ , fuck.” He huffed. He came soon after, hips carrying on moving for me. It didn’t take much longer for me to follow.

 

Collapsing, he carried on kissing me, and for once I didn’t mind. I slung my arms around his waist, not caring for the stickiness in our clothes.

“Thanks.” I sighed.

“What, for forcing this on you?” Gerard huffed a laugh.

“For making me see sense and getting me to give in to what I really wanted.” I told him seriously.

“Idiot.” He scoffed, kissing me more and rolling over so we could lie on our sides. All care for the time had long gone and I no longer felt restless. We got comfy together, holding each other sleepily and figuring we’d only worry about getting found in the same bed in the morning when that time arrived.


End file.
